Once Upon a Harley
by Desirable Secrets
Summary: The diabolical characters Harley Quinn and Joker find themselves crossing over into fairy tales. Only these aren't the ones you grew up on. See if you can figure out which fairy tale each story portrays. Each story will be independent unless it states Part One Part Two etc. And remember not all stories end in Happily Ever After.
1. Once Upon a Harley Part One

**Hey everyone I decided to try something new. Normally I only do Manga but Harley Quinn is one of my favorite characters so I decided to try a stab at it. (Bad humor yes I know.) In this story I have crossed Harley Quinn and Joker with a fairy tale. I hope you enjoy the end result. This story is a two part story then I am planning on working other cross overs of Harley and Joker with other fairy tales. Each story will be independent unless it states Part One Part Two etc.**

 **Please remember to leave a review at the end and I hope you enjoy the story**

 **I do not own rights to Harley Quinn, Joker or any other of the DC Characters that may be listed within this story.**

HQHQHQHQHQHQHQ

Harleen knelt upon the floor trying to pick up the files she had dropped on the floor. Her tears falling like rain to cascade upon her cheeks. She had been longing all year to go to the Annual Masquerade Ball and yet here she was working. She was always working every day with no vacation or brakes and yet she never complained. Maybe that was why she had gotten in this mess. The company had a way of letting all the paperwork trickle down using the lower employees to finish and file in rotation. Doris watched the younger woman pick up files, she had been watching Harleen for a while now. Harleen was a young and vibrant woman and yet she spent all her time working. "Whats wrong my dear?" Doris asked although she had a good idea.

"Nothing's wrong, just some dust." Harleen sniffed discreetly not wanting to complain to the older woman.

Doris paused for a moment before sitting in a chair that sat before the desk Harleen was now sitting in. "I hope you don't mind deary but these knees are not what they used to be."

Harleen quickly offered to retrieve a cup of water and headed to the water fountain.

As she waited, Doris went through the paperwork, her experience helping her to finish a file before the young woman returned.

Harleen didn't know what to say when she saw the older woman doing her work. "I can do that." she cried out unsure if she should feel grateful for the help or embarrassed that Doris had felt the need to help her.

"I know deary, but I figured since I was imobile for the moment and you were being so kind to help me I figured I would lend you a hand. I hope you don't mind."

Before Harleen could answer Doris grabbed another file and continued working. Left with no other choice, Harleen sat behind the desk and worked on a file. The two women worked in silence.

"So why are you here filing instead of at the Annual Masquerade Ball?"

Harleen wasn't one to complain but all the pain welled up and she found herself telling the old woman how she had been longing to go to the ball but now she had to work on this night of all. None of the other workers would come and she wasn't one to refuse so instead of going she was here.

"Well," Doris began. "I have no use for a ball how about I do your work and you can go?"

Harleen really wanted to go to the ball but she couldn't ask someone else to do her job. "It's ok, I was too busy to get a costume and there's nowhere still open to get one, I will just have to go next year."

Doris's eyes lit up and she stood with a smoothness that had Harleen questioning the supposed pain that had left the woman in the chair earlier. "Come with me." Doris said excitedly before grabbing Harleen's hand and practically dragging the younger woman outside and into Doris's car.

"What about the work?" Harleen asked nervously "Oh it will still be there when I get back." The Doris answered cheerfully before driving away. A few minutes later she pulled up in front of a small house.

Harleen was then led inside the house, through the entryway before going down the hall and into a bedroom. Doris let go of Harleen's hand and began searching the closet.

"Here we are" she cried out triumphantly removing a garment bag from the closet and setting it on the bed.

"You look just about her size" Doris murmured ushering Harleen to open the bag

Harleen did and revealing a beautiful red and black harlequin styled gown.

"Oh wow." She murmured mesmerized by the beautiful gown.

"It was my daughters I made it for her but sadly she died in a car wreck before it was finished I want you to have it" Doris's eyes were slightly moist and she sniffed softly.

"I couldn't it means so much to you" Harleen cried out jerking her hand back from the dress.

"No I insist a dress like this should be worn not stay on a hanger. keep it I have no use for it. Here's a mask and shoes to match put it on quick and I will do your hair." Doris's tone did not allow any arguments and a few minutes later Harleen was transformed.

JKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKR

Joker crouched behind a car, checking to see if the coast was clear. Stupid Batman. He had the nerve to arrest him just for playing a joke. Sure five people died but that was nit picking. Besides how could a guy running around dressed as a bat be any more sane then myself Joker sniffed. No one ever gets my jokes. He sighed before the owner of the vehicle showed up. The man wore a purple tux with a jester mask.

Joker killed the man and slipped inside the car. On the shade he saw an invitation. 'We invite you to join us for our annual masquerade ball masks required to enter.'

Don't mind if I do joker thought getting out of the car to release the unconscious owner of his costume. As if by some design the man was his size and the costume fit perfectly. In fact, I do believe my friend, this outfit looks better on me. Joker laughed. No one would think to look for me at a ball, and with that thought Joker whistled as he put the dead man in the trunk.

HQHQHQHQHQHQHQ

Harleen walked into the ballroom butterflies dancing in her stomach as everyone in the room seemed to stop and stare.

Carefully she focussed upon her steps unused to heels. Somehow fate smiled upon her and she managed to glide down the stairs. It wasn't long before gentleman swarmed around her to complement her beauty or to ask if she would like a drink or even to dance.

Shyly Harleen informed them each time that she couldn't dance, a blush filling her cheeks at their complements. Then she glanced up and across the room stood a man wearing a purple tux and a jester mask. Normally such an outfit would be silly but the man wore it well. His eyes were locked upon hers and Harleen's heart skipped a beat when he walked towards her.

Joker walked over to the gorgeous woman standing on the sidelines of the dance floor. Her dress was a harlequin style in red and black. Surrounded by men, she looked like prey before a pack of wolves. His breath stopped and a fire had ignited within him when she looked up at him. The moment their eyes met he knew he had to have her. All worry about being caught was gone.

He stopped before her plucking the small champaign flute from her hands and setting it on the nearest tray as he pulled the woman into a waltz.

Her moves were slow and choppy but soon she caught the easy steps a glow filling her cheeks.

"This is my first time dancing" she murmurs her voice holding a slight huskiness.

Joker wasn't surprised but he responded in little more then a whisper. "I hope this isn't the only first you give to me my dear."

Harleen's eyes widened behind her mask at his bold words yet with every touch she sizzled with a heat she couldn't control.

"Tell me my dear what is your name?" Joker asked in anticipation.

Harleen had decided on the trip to the ball that she shouldn't give out her name. Compelled by his voice and question she responded. "Harley, Harley Quinn."

Joker smiled "like your costume?"

"It's the reason I chose it." Short replies to help dispel the lie protected by truth. Harleen's last name was Quinn and many a person had commented on how close it was to the word harlequin.

"What about you sir? What shall I be calling you?" her voice bringing delicious swirls within Joker.

"You can call me J." he replied pulling back from their dance to bow with a flourish before resuming the dance.

Harleen smiled at the charming man. "Oh but J is just too informal and doesn't suit a man such as yourself." A coy look crossed her face before she continued. "With your permission I would prefer to call you Mister J."

Joker smiled beneath the mask enjoying the banter. Not only was the woman beautiful, she had a sense of humor a trait that could make any woman desirable the the notorious prankster.

HQHQHQHQHQHQHQ

Harleen stood on the balcony welcoming the cool air and the muffled sound of the party. A heavy curtain hung over the entrance giving her privacy.

Gazing out at the night sky she ran her fingers over the polished wood of the banister.

She had spent most of the night with Mister J and that was the problem, with each touch and look she had found herself wanting him even more. The thought scared her and in a moment of desperation she had escaped.

A foolish thought, she was an adult after all. If she didn't want someone then she could just say so. A spark of rebellion filled her, and if I want to be an adult and have a fling with a random guy I'm more then an adult to do so. she decided with finality turning around to return to the ballroom.

She froze mid-turn when she saw Mister J standing between her and the curtain. Her heart stopped and her breath left in an audible woosh.

Before she could gather her wits he walked toward her, "Why did you run away?" he asked voice going deep as he stalked her.

"I-I-I was overheated, I just n-needed air." Harleen stammered, her heart racing inside her throat.

A low chuckle came from him when she shivered in the cool air. "Now that I've cooled down I was going back inside the ballroom." she made a motion to walk past him but he stepped toward her, making her back up.

"Well how about I warm you up then?" he replied before closing the distance between them.

Harleen stood there mesmerized, as his lips touched hers. Deliciousness in a taste, she clung to him as he deepened the kiss. The feeling of his tongue against hers was ecstasy. His hand wrapped around her waist and tightened as he brought her closer to him. A soft moan escaped her lips as she was pushed against the banister.

"Don't wory my dear" Joker crooned as he picked her up. "I will have you screaming in no time."

Harleens cry of dismay became a moan as his hand slid under her dress to play within her folds.

Harleen bit her lip trying to swallow the sound while joker whispered in her ear "they can't hear you and in this place we won't be seen but still the though of getting caught is enough to tantalize ones soul is it not?"

Grinning beneath his mask joker unhooked his trousers to pull himself free for her gaze.

Harleens eyes widened at the sight. How would he fit? She wondered as moisture pooled at the thought.

Raising her dress higher, Joker coated his member with her juices loving the moan that escaped her throat.

"Patience my dear," he murmured using every ounce of control not to ram into her. He would insure that no man will take her to the same heights and with that he slammed in causing a muffled scream to escape Harleen's lips.

The pain mixed with pleasure as Haeleen took the ride, each slam causing her to spiral upward only to plunge down. Voices passed the curtain and gentle fear helped add to the thrill.

"Oh yes my Harley girl." Joker said with a wicked gleam "I'm going to ride you till you can't scream no more."

On and on the torture went as Harleen screamed and cried out her passion, every sound drowned by the orchestra. More she cried out even as she knew she couldn't handle it.

Then a large scream erupted as she came in waves lost within his arms.

"Oh my dear" he crooned again, as he slid out of her to kneel upon the floor. Don't tire yet we've only just begun; and then he settled his mouth upon her rendering her speechless. Still sensitive from her orgasm she clung to his shoulders and her toes curled. Harleen was sure she would die from pleasure. What a way to go, she thought as she orgasmed again.

Joker rose up sliding a finger inside to play with her folds as his other hand grabbed her hair pressing her lips to his.

Harleen could taste herself upon his tongue and devoured it, intoxified by the sheer pleasure as his fingers brought her to orgasm again.

Legs shaky, she allowed him to turn her around clutching the banister for support.

"Be still my dark butterfly and be ready for my ride" Joker declared slamming into her again.

Harleen moaned, digging her nails into the wood of the banister. She held on for dear life enthralled by the slams as she felt her world shatter for the fourth time.

"I could play with you all night" Joker growled as he continued pushing himself deep within her. Harleen could only moan as her mind went blank, but not before she could think; please don't let this night end as he once again slammed inside her.

*To be Continued*

 **Once again I hope you enjoyed the story I'm sure we all know what fairy tale this one is crossed with but if you would like to post a review with your opinion I would enjoy reading it there will be a Part Two that will continue the story and I will try my best to get it finished and posted ASAP**


	2. Once Upon a Harley Part Two

_Hey everyone here is the final section of the story hope you all enjoy. please don't forget to leave a review_

 _I do not own DC comics_

 **PartTwo**

Harleen quietly sipped a glass of champagne relishing the soothing feeling of it against her raw throat.

She had screamed herself hoarse over the course of hours. She had never known that one could orgasm so many times and it seemed like Mister J. Would never be satisfied.

When she was no longer able to make a sound he had her get down on her knees to place him within her mouth. Before she would have balked at the thought of it but the taste of him covered in her own was erotic.

He had grabbed her head and trusted in her mouth over and over almost making her throw up as he hit her gag reflex. Then he had come in her mouth and she had no choice but to swallow or choke. The salty liquid had burned as it slid down, some had even escaped her mouth to dribble down her chin.

He had found the sight enthralling and proceeded to fuck her again. The word was crass but it described exactly what had happened. Making love was far to tame of a phrase for such animalistic pleasure.

On and on they had gone for hours swapping it up as they went until, just when she thought she could take no more, the musicians had taken a break and without the noise to hide her sounds they had stopped.

Harleen glanced over at the man who had opened her eyes to a new world only to find him gone

JKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKR

Joker knelt behind a bush in the garden thinking about the vixon who had given him the greatest night of his life.

Her skin had been so soft and she was so delicate looking he had wanted to break her. Just the thought of her creamy thighs had him releasing himself from his pants, stroking his member as he replaid the events over in his mind. The sound of flesh slamming against flesh, the sweet scent of her flowing up as he slammed inside. The taste of her on his tongue and the look on her face as he fucked her mouth.

Closing his eyes, joker spilled out, hot semen to fall upon the ground.

Just in time, he thought as the guards walked away from the small hole in the fence. Joker slid his member back inside his pants before sneaking out of the garden and into the night.

HQHQHQHQHQHQHQ

Harleen searched the ballroom in vain for Mister J. Finally she gave up leaving the ballroom and the party.

As she walked out she passed a couple who were dancing. Bruce Waine and Celina from work. Strange, Harleen thought, neither one were wearing a mask.

JKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKR

Joker walked sullenly, hands cuffed behind his back.

He had run into his old friend Penguin who had been going against batman. Stupidly he had decided to join the party only to be caught and led back to the asylum he had escaped earlier in the night.

As he was pushed into his cell all he could think of was the woman in the Harlequin gown. His Harley Quinn.

Pacing through the cell, hands now uncuffed, he began to form a plan to find his dark queen again a grin on his face.

HQHQHQHQHQHQHQ

Harleen stood in her room wearing only a robe. Her eyes rested on the red and black dress that had somehow changed her into a different person.

After returning home she had taken a long bath to soak her sore muscles. If she had been asked before the party how she had wanted her first time to be she would have responded with the common night of romance and rose petals under candle light.

She did not regret the frenzied darkness of lust that had claimed her after all she had always hidden a darker side. It was the reason she always helped out others and never complained. But now that she had been exposed to it she didn't want to hide the darkness that cocooned her in a way she had never thought possible.

Taking a deep sigh, she slowly zipped up the garnet bag.

Until next time, she thought as the red was finally hidden beneath the plain white bag.

The end


End file.
